Nothing to Do with Forgiveness
by Wake Me Up When It's All Over
Summary: Hey, have you ever been furious at someone one day, then chatting with them like it was totally normal the next? That's how it is for Yugi - he doesn't forgive people. Not really. Rather, he doesn't acknowledge that past and present people are the same. His old friend Kemuri, who'd been overseas for a while, is sad to see this hasn't changed at all. (OOC/one-shot)


A boy looked up, then focused on a group of people, his eyes wide with surprise. "Yugi!" he called out, standing up. The smallest of the group looked up, then smiled. "Kemuri!" he replied cheerfully, breaking away to approach. Kemuri walked towards for two steps more before freezing in place.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly. Rather than responding, Kemuri asked cautiously, "Isn't that… Jonouchi and Honda?" Yugi glanced back before nodding. "I thought they were bullying you?" Yugi blinked. "Eh? I suppose… But now we're friends!" he explained innocently.

Kemuri scowled. "Huh…" He didn't get the opportunity to say anything further, for Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu noticed them and came over.

"Hey Yugi! I was wondering where you went!" Anzu laughed.

Jonouchi looked Kemuri up and down. "Who's this?" he asked, suspicion evident in his voice.

"My friend!" Yugi told them happily. "Kemuri was overseas for a while, though, so we haven't been in touch very much." He grinned. "Hey! Do you want to eat with us for dinner?" he asked Kemuri, but the latter shook his head. "No, I'm actually kinda busy. I'll see you later." He waved before jogging off.

There was silence for a moment.

"So… who's buying?" Anzu asked.

They all looked at her.

She frowned. "Hey, I treated you all last time! Someone else pay!"

* * *

"Welcome to the Kame Game Shop!" the old man said. He blinked, then smiled. "Kemuri. It's been a long time. How can I help you today?"

Kemuri laughed. "Can I wait for Yugi here, Gramps?"

Sugoroku nodded. "Of course." He gestured behind him. "Head in the back, he should be home in a bit."

Kemuri navigated past the counter, heading deeper into the house. He set down his bag and sighed. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number.

The person greeted him by saying, "So how's our favorite midget?"

"I keep telling you not to call him that," Kemuri said, irritation flickering over his face.

A carefree laugh was all he received. "Yeah, yeah. So?"

Kemuri frowned slightly. "He's… the same as ever."

"Well, that's to be expected," the other said in a reasonable tone.

"Mostly."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the same as before, but not quite?" Kemuri tried to explain.

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know that!" Kemuri snapped. "It's just…" He went silent, not knowing how to continue.

After a moment, the other asked, "How's his 'fickle recognition' coming along? Has he improved?"

"Not at all," Kemuri said bluntly.

"Thought so. You're there now, though, so do whatever you want."

"Of course I will. That's what I'm here for," Kemuri replied, rolling his eyes. He ended the call, tucking the phone back in his pocket. Sitting down, Kemuri prepared himself to wait.

* * *

"Bye everyone!" Yugi waved at them before entering the Kame Game Shop. He was just setting down his bag when Sugoroku came down the stairs. "Grandpa?" Yugi said.

"Your friend's in the other room," the old man told him.

Yugi poked his head in.

Kemuri looked up, then grinned. "Yugi!" he said, sitting up. "Welcome back." His expression darkened as he took in Yugi's appearance. "Yugi…" he said slowly, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked curiously. He looked down at himself. "Oh! That! I just got beaten up a bit, but Jonouchi and Honda saved me." He smiled.

Kemuri stared at him for a bit, then sighed. He looked down. "Yugi, hey, are Jonouchi and Honda nice?"

"Yeah."

"Would they ever beat you up?"

"Of course not!"

"Have they before?"

Yugi blinked at Kemuri for a moment. "Mm… they have…" Yugi perked up again. "But they don't beat me up!" he said cheerfully. "They're my friends."

Kemuri exhaled, a tired smile on his face. "Right. That's cool."


End file.
